Lacrima
by nmarfil2
Summary: Follow a newcomer called Vanessa to her first mission with friends.
1. Prologue

**~Prolouge~**

The Fairy Tail guild is noisy as usual until someone enters the room and went to person actually wanted to join the guild,she was known as Vanessa violet hair could mean destruction,one glance at her sword and you'll know it's was feared by people of Magnolia because she was an assassin of a dark guild

Then she was accepted to be a member of Fairy of the members challanged her to a battle but the challangers eventually was one of the challangers who lost,he was only beaten with one often goes to missions by herself.

"Vanessa!" called Natsu.

"What do you want from me again,Natsu?" answered Vanessa.

"I challange you again!" said Natsu.

When the fight began,Natsu used his Fire Dragon's Roar but she doged she punched Natsu and he was sent flying,Natsu was quite dizzy because of the blow then she said "Moon Dragon's..." Natsu was in shock to see that Vanessa was a dragon slayer like him then he heard the "...Roar!" and he was hit by the moon beam from was knocked unconsious


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Mission With Company**

A few minutes after the battle,Vanessa was looking for a mission to go to until Mirajane suggested to go with other wizards as a Mirajane recommended a mission for her,it was a request about exterminating bug-dragons that were made because of an experiment gone wrong.

"Do you really wanted me to go on that mission with others?" Vanessa said.

"Well,I think you should because you're new here." Mirajane said.

"Nah,but I'll do it because you said so..." Vanessa said.

"This mission is about exterminating experimental baby dragons who were fused with bug DNA" Mirajane said.

"I didn't even know that baby dragons still exist!" Vanessa said.

"But they weren't actual dragons, are just Dragon Lacrimas infused with bug DNA and some R-System magic" Mirajane said.

"But using the R-System is illegal! The scientists should know that." Vanessa said.

"You're right,that's why the city requested us to stop it." Mirajane said.

"Then let's do it!" Vanessa said.

Then Mirajane went near Natsu and told him to accompany Vanessa on her mission along with his agreed because it was for Vanessa's Natsu,Lucy,Gray,Erza,Wendy,Happy,and Vanessa went on a quest.

While on the train,Natsu was dizzy as usual because of transportation but Wendy healed him with her they are on the city they met with a guy named Sars,he helped one of the scientists to create the horrible creatures.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Nightmare Dragons**

It was dark and Natsu and his gang have to rest for a rested and fell asleep but her dream was twisted and was a nightmare! The dream that was twisted and weird tried to take her away from the world she's in...The dream had her friends in it,even her dragon who took care of her when she was young...

"Vanessa?"

"Vanessa? Are you okay?"

"Hey Vanessa!"

Then she woke up to see Natsu and the others worried about her.

"Woah Vanessa,you scared us all!" Lucy said.

"Good thing I used one of my spells on you to help you wake up!" Wendy said.

"I almost wanted to use my fire on you" Natsu said.

Now they met up with Sars again to get more information about the was talking about the Dragon Lacrimas used in the experiment,they think that it will help them in their think if there was a dragon slayer in their team that uses the same elements as the were shocked to know that the Lacrima used to make the dragons were mixed kinds of Dragon Lacrima.

"What!? The Lacrima was a Mixed Lacrima? How could that be!?" Natsu said.

"So we need a Wind Dragon Slayer,Fire Dragon Slayer,Moon Dragon Slayer,and a Space Dragon Slayer" Erza said.

"A Space Dragon Slayer,What is that?" Wendy said.

"A Space Dragon Slayer is a dragon slayer that has the ability to manipulate space and time,it also has the ability to create...Anima!" Sars said."They also say that the Mixed Lacrima can visit and haunt dreams as well" Sars continued.

"That's why I had a horrible nightmare!" Vanessa said.

"Those scientists should get a taste of their own medicine!" Natsu said.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Lacrimas Of Doom**

They continued on their journey,they are finding where the laboratory was hidden in the city when someone jumped to him and tried to punch and kick Natsu and used Requip magic and equiped a spear with four blades,on the center of the blades was a Wind Dragon Lacrima,he used it to blow them another one came behind their backs equiped with the same spear as the other guy except there was a Fire Dragon Lacrima instead,he used it on Erza but she fastly used her Fire Empress Armor so the blow only made her another came equipped with the same spear but with Moon and Space Dragon Slayer then used her Moon Dragon's Fragments,glass like and moon shaped fragments flew around hitting the attackers distracting them for a while,Natsu and the others make an escape.

"That was close." Lucy said

"Who are those guys?" Wendy questioned

"I think they are mages from a guild,they seem to use Requip magic." Erza explained

"Those guys must have been helping the scientists." Natsu said

"Oh yes,they were helping the scientists...hehehe..." Sars said with a grin.

"Sars?" Wendy said

Black arms sprouted off Sars's back and grabbed each and everyone of them.

"Hey Sars! What's going on?" Vanessa said

The black arms that were holding them had electric magic that shocked them and fell unconsious.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lacrima Crusaders**

The group was in a room,it looks a lot like an office of a guild then Sars came in,he looks so different than is now pure black with a giant purple guild mark on his guild mark was in the shape of a dragon and around the dragon were diamonds.

The guild was known as Lacrima Crusaders,the guild was a dark guild but it was not included in the Balam Alliance because it is a secret guild which does weird experiments on all members of the guild,including Sars.

Then Natsu suggested a plan,it might be risky but it is worth distracts Sars by challenging him to a duel while Natsu frees the then the Dragon Bugs appeared from nowhere and attacked them because Sars was controlling them,the plan failed.

Then Lucy had an idea,she summons Gemini to copy plan was working and Sars was busy with Gemini while Lucy and the others take the Lacrima Spears and use some of it's magic to destroy the whole other mages of Lacrima Crusaders fought there was a mage which can change its size to stop them but Vanessa used her roar to easily defeat the giant mage.

But then Sars came holding Gemini,the twins poofed and ,Vanessa,and Wendy have no choice but to use their last resort,a Unison slowly chant the words "Unison..." Sars tried to stop them but it's too late "...Raid!" The chant was finished and their powers were unleashed in great tornado was very hot that it melts everything it lands on and it is carrying the moon's fragments that can erase anything from this,Sars was only a young boy in shorts but still having the guild's mark on his chest meaning that the attack made him human this,the guild was erased and the dragons were destroyed but Sars still has the shadow magic within but he will only use it for good,he also joined Fairy Tail after the incident.

(Thank you for reading my first fan fiction)


End file.
